The Start Of Something New
by MeganElizabeth99
Summary: This story is the 1st in my Ghost Hunt series so anyways here's the summary. I've started chapter one so its the opening of the first episode of the Anime, but with a couple of new inputs. The story will continue with the events after Naru leaves. What will happen? Will there be new cases? New romances? New friendships? Read & Find Out!
1. The Beginning of Everything

Chapter One

The Beginning Of Everything

On a rainy Thursday in April a certain group of 3 teenage students(Mai, Keiko, & Michiru) where telling a certain genre stories in their school's Audiovisual Classroom…

"And then, the woman led the policeman through the dark hallways to the public restroom in the back. Once there the policeman told her to go back inside, and wait to see if she could hear the voice again. And she did just as she was told. 'Do you want me to cover you with a red coat?' she answered 'Yes.' And then! 'AAAAAAHHHH!'" Keiko & Michiru gasped at this point. Mai continued, "The policeman burst through the door, and found the girl totally covered in blood; as if she had a red coat draped over her!"

"Mai, you know we hate it when you use that creepy voice!" Michiru stated. Mai giggled at her two best friends' reactions. She knew they were more scared when she told her stories in her certain ominous & creepy voice. 'Same as always~!' Mai thought as she turned off her flashlight. "Scared you guys?" Mai questioned the other two. "You're up next Michiru." She stated.

Michiru who was the last one with a flashlight on started, "Okay, this one is about the old school house-" "Do you mean that creepy old building down the street, that's collapsing?" Keiko interrupted. Michiru nodded and continued, "But it's not collapsing, it was being demolished when all the workers suddenly quit. Because of a curse. Lots of people have died in that school house over the years. Most famously, a teacher committed suicide. So when they decided to build the new school, they started to tear down the old one. But then, the demolition ended the day the roof collapsed on some of the workers. Last year they started the demolition again to make way for a new gymnasium, but a truck driving by lost control and crashed into a group of kids outside; killing some students." Now it was Keiko and Mai who gasped out of fright. "But there's more, I heard about this from an upperclassman. One night a student was walking past the old school house when she saw a face in one of the windows!" Now it was only Mai who gasped. Michiru turned off her flashlight.

Michiru,"Here it goes, One…"

"Two…" Keiko added in a shaky voice.

"Three…" Mai stated with uneasiness.

…

"Four."

All three of them gasped and screamed. Keiko held onto Mai for dear life while Michiru yelled, "The ghost is here to murder us!" But when the lights flickered on they saw a boy clad in black with ebony hair and deep blue eyes.

"Oh please tell me that was you just now." Michiru questioned. The strange boy said, "Am I interrupting?" 'Oh no, not a thing! Except you did just scared the crap out of us!' Mai thought while trying to get out of Keiko's vice grip around her neck. They all sighed and Keiko let go of her hold on Mai and stated, "I thought for sure it was a ghost." On the other hand Mai was trying to get a kink out of her neck because of a certain girl with pigtails. "Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be here." The boy stated in a cool monotone voice while stepping into the clasroom, "But then I heard your voices and I couldn't help myself." He concluded. Mai raised a unconvinced eyebrow at the strange boy as she thought, "Really?" While Keiko and Michiru blushed over how handsome he was. "Oh, No it's totally fine" Keiko stated as her and Michiru ran up to the boy giggling. The first thing that Mai thought was, 'And he's got 'em. I can't believe I'm the only one who doesn't flirt right then and there with every other cute guy I happen to cross paths with. Although I do have to admit he is pretty attractive."

"What year are you?" Keiko questioned. "I'm seventeen this year." 'Normally someone would just say they're a senior.' Mai thought while she was packing up her things to leave, totally uninterested in joining her two friends in their as she called it, 'Flirt Game'. "So we were just telling ghost stories!" Michiru said, 'Wow, I bet he couldn't even guess!' Mai thought sarcastically as she swung her rucksack over her shoulder. "I see. Well maybe I could join you guys sometime." He added.

"Wow! Do you mean you like telling ghost stories too?" Keiko asked "Yeah." He answered, while the other two laughed Mai was making her way over to them thinking 'Oi-Vey!' " Wow, you seem like a really cool guy what's your name?" Michiru questioned. "My name is Kazuya." 'His eyes, they're not smiling' Mai noted. The other two giggled while Mai wanted to leave, but this Kazuya guy was blocking her only exit. "Okay Kazuya I have one question. Why are you here?" Mai posed as she had a bored look on her face, with the exception of her questioning raised brow. "I have some business to take care of." Kazuya stated plainly. "What are you waiting for?" Mai questioned not sounding the least bit interested.

On the other hand Keiko and Michiru followed Kazuya to where he had moved further into the classroom. "Oh man." Mai was now thinking to herself why she associated with those two. "Do you need any help?" the two ogled teens asked. "No. But I would love to join you the next time you tell ghost stories." "OF COURSE! You're welcome anytime " Michiru answered without hesitance. 'Um HELLO? You aren't gonna ask what I think?' Mai screamed at her friends in her head. "How about tomorrow, after school?" Keiko posed. "Okay, but where?" "Right here!"

Watching this transpire Mai thought 'Something's fishy about him. I better get to the bottom of this… but now I'm going home.' "Well! I'm sorry to not want to participate in this wondrous bout of flirting, but I have a real life and home work to do." Mai stated walking out of the classroom door waving back at her friends.

But what her or the other two love sick girls notice was the curious gleam in Kazuya's eyes watching her form disappear into the hallway while one word ran through his mind. 'Interesting'


	2. Here We Go Again

**A/N:** Soooo yeah the first chapter was just something I thought would be fun. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and followed, you have my love.

So this chapter is set One & a half years after Naru left Japan. Sooooo yeah~. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Two

Here We Go Again

It has been about two years since that day in the classroom.

About a year and six months since they found out about everything.

Who he is…

Why he was here…

What he was here for…

All is summed up to one sentence…

Oliver Davis was here to find his twin Eugene Davis' body.

 **Mai POV:**

 _(Dream)_

 _'I haven't been here in a while. Well a year and a half to be exact' I thought to myself as I looked around into the black abyss glowing with multicolored will-o-wisps._

 _"Mai" a familiar voice called._

 _I spun around, surprised to see him, "Gene?! Is that you?"_ _"No. I'm the tooth fairy. Of course it's me, Mai." he replied with that ever so present smile as he pulled me into a embrace. "I just had to come and visit my little sister." He said as he pulled away from me. Soon my confused mask turned into a sweet smile, too sweet. I looked him in the eye,smiling as I walked up to him "Gene~" I started then my smiling face turned to one that consisted of a glare that would even make the narcissist himself cower back in fear. I grabbed one of his ears and pulled him down and walked him to another area of my dream-scape and jerked him out of my grasp and said, "You knucklehead_ _why are you here? You should be crossed over! Oooooooh you are such- such a... I don't know what you are, but you shouldn't be here." I was fuming now._

 _"I'm here because I'm your spirit guide Mai, and to warn you." Gene looked like a kicked puppy when he said this. "Warn me of what?" I asked still pretty peeved._

 _"You'll see in. Three. Two-"_

(Reality)

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

My eyes open as a response to a certain irritating noise. I groaned and turned over in my bed to look at my alarm clock. The glowing green numbers that are the only source of light in my bedroom shone brightly, '4:31 a.m.'. Only one thought ran through my mind as I got out of my warm safe haven called a bed. Whoever this is, they just signed their death warrant. I walked through my somewhat dark apartment, with moonlight shining through the windows in the living room. "Try to be civil Mai. You don't need to rip the person's head off immediately." I told myself. When I opened the door I saw the last person I expected.

"Get ready we are going on a case. Pack for about a week. I'll be waiting outside in the van." Naru said and walked back towards the elevator leaving me shell shocked.

 **Naru POV:**

 _(Dream)_

 _'I must have fallen asleep' I thought as I stood in a vast expanse of darkness. The only light shining on me as if I were in a spotlight._

 _"Me or Gene?" I heard my voice echo around but I hadn't said a word._

 _The next thing I heard were silent sobs of a certain brunette somewhere off in the distance. My heart ached when I heard the sobs. I don't know how but I need to stop them. So I ran, I ran to where the sobs resonated from._

 _Once I ran far enough I saw a lone spotlight and something on the ground glinted, I walked toward it. 'What is this?' I thought to myself as I neared it. "A Key?" I questioned as I picked up the item. I rolled it over in my hands, "Is this... Mai's key?" "Noll" I turned around to see my twin Eugene. "Gene?" I questioned, he nodded. Soon he disappeared and everything was dark. Not a moment later of in the distance there was a light. The light which emits a warmth that drew me in. Only once it was in front of me, was I greatly impacted with my true emotions._

 _"Naru" Mai said as she brought her hand up to stroke my cheek, smiling as she gazes into my eyes with so much love and compassion._

 _"Me or Gene?" My voice resonated again from the area. Mai pulled away heartbreak shone true on her face as her heart wrenching tears cascaded down her face._

 _"Mai" my voice cracked as I reached out to wipe those tears I had caused. When I did manage to wipe a single tear away her face cracked underneath my fingertips, as if made of a delicate peice of glass. Her eyes, her beautiful brown orbs, once lively now replaced with sadness._

 _"You broke my heart." She said her form cracking even more."You...You shattered me." After those words, her form shattered. My hand still where her cheek was._

 _I've never felt so, so heartbroken before. I collapsed onto my knees and let silent tears role down my face. It was only when I accepted my true feelings, did I really break down._

 _Now I am curled up on the floor sobbing. "Why-why do I feel so helpless. Mai. Mai please, come back. Come back to me. Please. I - I love you." I stated with my voice cracking and the never ending tears falling from my eyes._

(Reality)

"-oll" "Noll, wake up." I open my eyes to see the worried face of my teacher Madoka Mori. "Oliver are you okay? You were crying in your sleep." Lin questioned looking at me on the other side of Madoka from his seat on the other side of the aisle of the plane. It was only then, I realized my dampened face.

"Was it the same dream you've been having for a while know?" Madoka questioned. I nodded, and turned to look out the window of the plane. 'I will fight for you. I will never let you go again Mai.' I thought as the plane began its descent into Japan.

-Time Skip-

We've already made sure the preparations are in order for the case we are leaving for later this morning. All of the other members of SPR members are either already at the SPR building or will be, all we are missing is a certain bubbly brunette. It was 4:27 when Lin pulled the SPR van infront of Mai's appartment building. I was hesitant at first, but I climbed out with a redefined confidence.

I knocked three times on the door with 'Taniyama' on the name plate next to the door. I waited until I heard a her stumbling around inside her apartment as she mumbled, "Try to be civil Mai. You don't need to rip the person's head off immediately." 'Well she's just a ball of sunshine this morning isn't she?' I questioned letting a smirk adorn my features.

When she opened the door I wasted no time, "Get ready we are going on a case. Pack for about a week. I'll be waiting outside in the van" I stated as I turned my back on her and walked towards the elevator, leaving her no room to argue or refuse. When the elevator's doors closed I let out a deep sigh as I mentally patted myself on the back for restraining my sudden urge to tell her I love her & kiss the day lights out of her right then and there. But I have to mend my relationship with her before I take a step in that direction, and show her it's me she loves not Gene.

 **Mai POV:**

"Oooookaaaay" was the only thing that manage to escape my lips as I closed my door and went to my bedroom to get ready and pack. Not even bothering to contemplate that just happened and that I haven't been on a case in over more than a year I walk back into my bedroom and turned on the light on, as if on autopilot I start packing my things. 'I've done this so many times i don't even think about it. That's what ghost hunting will do to ya' kids.' I thought ironically.

Once done I went over my mental checklist 'Alright let's see I got a couple sets of PJ's, several shirts, plenty of jeans, shoes- WAIT! WHY IS HE EVEN HERE? WHEN THE HELL DID HE GET BACK?! WHY AM I EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT THE GOOD FOR NOTHING, TEA-ADDICTED STUPID NARCISSISTIC JERK OF A SCIENTIST, WHO BROKE MY HEART MIND YOU, SAYS?! OOOOOooooooo he's going to get it when I get down there.' I thought venomously.

Once I took a deep breath and cooled down I went to get ready. Once I changed into the day outfit which consisted of a grey hoodie, jeans, and slipped on my black high tops, then went to do my hair. As I stood in front of my bathroom mirror brushing my now really long hair I couldn't help but think.

'You know I really have changed in physical terms than anyone would've expected in a year and a half of course, long straight hair that reaches mid-back. Longer legs, which means I'm taller to were my head that used to be at Bou-san's chest now at the level of his shoulders. And of course it isn't that hard to notice I've filled out.' I sighed as I pulled my hair into a half up half down with a couple pieces of my bangs left out to frame my face.

After I left my bathroom I grabbed and put on my reading glasses and shoved my current book which was a well known English novel 'Pride and Prejudice', my phone & phone charger, headphones, keys,etc,etc, all into my purse. Once done, I grabbed my suitcase ran out the door locking it as I went.

In the elevator my thought went wild, 'What am I gonna say to him? "Hey long time no see. It's been a while hasn't it? The last time I saw you, you broke my trust , my heart, and more importantly me. But hey, let's let by gones be by gones?" Wow that really pathetic, Mai. You know what I'll keep my chin up and avoid eye contact.' the elevator dinged as the door opened in the lobby. "Okay you can do this, Mai." I tried to reassure myself walking towards the doors. I took a deep breath. And with that I stood up straight put a bored expression on my face and exited the building.

And lo and behold, sitting right smack in the drive was the SPR van.

"Here We Go Again." I said.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there is Chapter 2! Hope you all liked it! Please Review I would love any suggestions or any questions you all have. You can also fav  & follow, but that's your choice you don't have to. Anyways~ See ya on the next update!

With Love~

M.E.


	3. The Case Of The Dark Swan Part I

**A/N:** Good-day everyone! Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm gonna try the best I can to follow your suggestions. Also, a HUGE thank you to all of you who followed  & faved! Even though I have very few, you all made my day! You guys are amaze-balls! Yes I said amaze-ball cause I'm cool like that :P

So I've decided to try to update every day so hopefully you guys will like that!

Anyways enough of that now here is the 3rd Chapter guys. So in this chapter you will see that SPR's new case deals with Mai's past.

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Three

The Case of The Dark Swan Part I

 **Mai POV:**

'Tree. Tree. Bush. Flower. Tree. A ran over squirrel. WAIT! EWWW! I can't believe that I was to bored to even take notice. Well I guess if your in a car long enough were your only source of entertainment is watching out the window, you'll tend to not notice stuff right away.' I let out a long sigh after my internal monologue, and decided to look at my two companions, 'Ugh! Why do they have to be so quiet and uptight? Oh right, they are from England.' I rolled my eyes at my answer. 'I swear if I didn't have proof that they were 100% human I would think they are either Aliens or Vampires,' I looked at Lin then to my other side, and took a good long hard look at the narcissist.

"What are you doing Mai?" He questioned snaping his "Black Notebook of Death" closed. 'Well, no use in lying. I'll just tell him.'

"I'm having an internal debate to see if you and Lin could be classified as vampires." I told them in a bored tone looking back out the front window of the van.

From the corner of both my eyes I could see each of them raise a quizzical eyebrow at my statement. Which means I need to shed some light upon my hypothesis. I took a deep breath and started, "Well, I mean it is very plausible when you look at it with the way you all are. Let's see I'll list off why I think this. I'll start with you first." I said pointing at Naru. "You have PK which can blast away a demigod, which kind matches up to any vampire superpower. You have a PhD and run your own business, which that isn't something any normal 19 year old would do; and proof is in the pudding when we meet a majority of our clients I bet they picture you as a guy in his late thirties or early forties. You prefer dark and quiet places. Your personal office can be considered your 'Lair' since you're in it basically all the time. I've hardly seen you put any food in your mouth. You don't drink anything other than tea, which could also be seen as 'blood' so to speak. You're pale complected. You've got the dark and mysterious vibe goin' on . And you're handsome. Same goes for Lin, except he's an onmyougi. He's also like a elder stuck in a 29 year-old's body." Once I finished I took a deep breath.

"So you think I'm handsome?" Naru asked looking at me.

I mentally slapped myself for inflating his ever-so swollen ego. 'I think its high time to deflate it a little don't you think?' I asked myself putting my genius plan into action.

"Even though you are handsome on the outside Mr PhD. It's what's on the inside that counts. Which inside you is a emotionless ugly person." I stated looking him straight in the eye, when tears started to blur my vision I looked down at my lap not daring to look at him. 'Me or Gene?' his question echoed in my head repeatedly as a lone tear rolled down my cheek.

 **Naru POV:**

As soon as Mai had said that my chest constricted, 'She hates me.' I thought while looking at her. It was only when I saw a tear roll down Mai's cheek it showed me how her words not only impacted me greatly, but her as well. It was quiet now none of us dared to speak or look at each other. I sighed pulling out the case file.

' ** _Blooming Lotus Dance Academy:_**

 ** _Run by Madam Davina StClaire._**

 ** _They have experienced knocking sounds. Music playing when no one is in the theater. Unexplained voices. Sightings of a little girl in a black ballet costume-_** '

I was startled out of my reading by a weight on my shoulder. I turned my head and my heart warmed at the sight. Mai had fallen asleep on my shoulder, believe it or not I've missed this when I was in England. I let a small smile grace my lips as I closed the case file and put it back into Lin's computer bag. I wrapped my arm around her, so her head was on my chest. When she snuggled into my warmth I felt a sense of contentment wash over me. It was only when I heard a certain onmyougi clear his throat did I realized that I forgot Mai and I weren't alone.

"Your mother would _love_ to hear about you acting human for once." Lin said with a smirk, looking at me out of the corner of his eye for a second than focusing back on the road. I glared at my mentor, " You will do no such thing because I will be telling her the news soon enough." Lin's confusion show true on his face, "What news?" I allowed a smirk to adorn my face, "The news on how my plan goes" "What Plan?" he asked, suspicious. My smirk grew at this,"The plan to have Mai become my girlfriend, of course."

Not a second later did Lin swerve the car in reaction of his surprise at my statement. 'Thank the gods that didn't wake Mai up. I want us to stay like this for a little longer.' I thought greedily. "W-What?" Lin stuttered I had to contain the rolling of my eyes. "It is exactly as I said Lin."

"But why?" Now I really did roll my eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I love Her."

 **Mai POV:**

 _(Dream)_

 _"Mai-chan~!" I heard Gene's voice as I was engulfed in a hug. I giggled,"Since when have you been one to call me Mai-chan?" I asked him poking him in the chest._

 _Gene shrugged, "I don't know I just felt like it, anyways down to business. Did Noll tell you anything about the case?" I shook my head,"No, why?"_

 _Gene sighed, "It's at your old ballet academy." "WHAT?!" I screamed, taking in what he just told me. "Remember 'Blooming Lotus Dance Academy'. You looked sooooooo ADORABLE~ as a ballerina Mai!"Gene said swooning. "How do you know about that?!" I asked not totally yelling but still had my voice raised. "Ummm, I kinda looked back into your childhood to see how CUTE~ you were." he said, now I just gave him a curious look. "You can do that?" "Uh-Duh, I am your spirit guide after all." he said as if I should have known something so simple._

 _"Anyways, this case has to deal with Yuuki." Gene said looking serious now. 'Oh my Kami, I can't believe it!' I thought shocked. "She's turning dark Mai only you can save her" Gene told me looking at me. I looked into his eyes with only one emotion played across my face. Sorrow._

 _"It's time to wake up now my idiot scientist of a brother is trying to wake you up." Gene said pushing me back to the world of the living._

 _"WAIT!"_

(Reality)

"Wait for what Mai?" I opened my eyes to see Naru's face so close to mine, our noses are almost touching. I squeaked and jumped back into the seat where Lin was supposed to be, "N-NN-NARU, YOU JERK YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I yelled at him with my heart pounding in my ears and face probably rivaled Ayako's hair right about now.

"We are here, quit fooling around and come on. You are coming with Lin and I to meet the client." Naru said getting out of the van, I nodded and followed suit. Once I exited said vehicle I looked up at the building and my throat constricted as my past ran through my mind. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard car doors closing. I looked over my shoulder to see the rest of the team climbing out of Bou-san's car. As always Ayako and Bou-san were bickering while poor John tried to defuse it peacefully. While Masako and Yasuhara stood on the sidelines watching the argument over what sounded like who's the better driver take place.

"If you all are quite finished with acting like hooligans you can start unpacking the equipment. Mai come." Naru said coldly. "Woof!" I said sarcastically as I made a puppy hand gesture. As I followed Naru into my old dance academy, I could hear the others laughing at the what I just did.

Once inside I looked around, 'Wow! It still looks the same as it did when I was here.' I thought as I let Naru and Lin lead the way up to the second floor where Madam Davina's office is. 'I wonder how her and Dimitri have been since the last time I saw them.' my thoughts stopped when we reached the door and Naru knocked on it twice. We heard a muffled 'Come In' and we entered, I smiled at what I saw. Siting behind an elegant old oak desk was Madam Davina, while her son Dimitri who is only two years older than me sat in a vintage chair in front of the desk.

"Welcome to Blooming Lotus Dance Academy. Thank you so much for accepting our case Shibuya-san. My name is Madam Davina StClaire, and this is my son Dimitri StClaire." Madame Davina said as her and Dimitri bowed.

"Thank you Madam Davina, and you're welcome. My team and I will do our best and will have no trouble in helping you. As you know I am Kazuya Shibuya and these are my assistants, Lin Koujo" Naru said gesturing to Lin who bowed respectfuly."And Mai Taniyama."

'Just wait for it. Three. Two-'

"Mai!" Dimitri yelled in shock. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly as I said, "Long time no see Dimitri, Madam Davina." before anything else could happen all the lights went out and the doors and windows locked as the room turned cold, and we heard an ominous voice of a little girl.

"Ring around the rosies

A pocket full of posies

Ashes,"

I started to cough.

"Ashes"

I couldn't stop coughing, when I tasted something metallic I realized I was coughing up my own blood.

"We all fall down"

And with that my world turned black as I heard someone scream my name in the distance.

Only one thing was in my thoughts as I drifted into unconsiousness.

'Yuuki'

 **Normal POV:**

As Naru was cradling Mai's unconscious form on the ground in the corner of the room there was a shadow of a little girl who giggled and vanished not one second later. Leaving behind a single black feather...

* * *

 **A/N:** Dun Dun Duun! Cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed Chapther 3 guys! What will happen to Mai? Who is Yuuki? Who is Dimitri? Is there a love rival in the near future? You'll find out soon~!

With Love~

M.E


	4. The Case Of The Dark Swan Part II

**A/N:** Sooooo yeah. Sorry I left you hanging there, but I thought it was a good stopping point.

Any-hoo~ here's Chapter 4 for ya!

* * *

Chapter Four

The Case of The Dark Swan Part II

 **Mai POV:**

 _(Dream)_

 _I woke up in my dream world, not feeling the one presence I was used to, "Gene?" No answer. "Gene where are you?! This isn't funny!" I yelled spinning around hoping to see him._

 _"Oh~, but I think it's really funny!Okāsan~" A little ominous voice said behind me._

 _My breath caught in my throat as I turned around. There in front of me was my childhood friend._

 _"Yuuki." She giggled..._

 **Naru POV:**

For the past three hours I haven't moved from my position in the chair sitting next to the couch were Mai's prone form lay.

 _(Three Hours Ago)_

 _"MAI!" I yelled as everything back to normal noticing she collapsed on the floor._

 _"Mai! Mai wake up!" I yelled cradling her form, becoming more frantic noticing the string of blood coming from the corner of her mouth and her bloodstained hand._

 _"Oh my Lord, what happened to her?!" Madam Davina asked, I paid no mind to her as I picked up Mai and ran like a bat out of hell to our base._

 _" Miss Matsuzaki! Mai's been attacked she needs help!" I stated barging into the base room placing Mai on the closest couch I saw._

 _Her eyes widened when she noticed the blood, "Oi, someone grab me my medical bag! Hurry!" she shouted breaking the shell shocked team members all rushing at the same time to do just as they were told._

 _(After Ayako Checked Mai Out)_

 _"From what I can tell she's fine. I thought with how you told me she coughed up blood her spleen might have ruptured. But I checked and her spleen is totally fine and I listened to her lungs and they sound clear. I think it was just a one time event caused by the spirit, we should just let her rest for now." Ayako said sighing as she plopped down exhausted next to the monk on the other couch in the base._

(Present Time)

I sighed closing my notebook and sat it down on the coffee table beside the chair, not being able to concentrate on the words written. I scooted my chair closer to the couch and taking Mai's hand in mine noting how small it was compared to mine; but how both of our hands somehow 'fit' together.

"Please be okay in there." I whispered in her ear, and kissed her forehead.

"Uhhhh you do realize we are all here witnessing this right, Naru?" I heard the voice of a certain idiotic monk in the background.

"Thank you, Takigawa for that insight. I didn't even notice." I stated sarcastically.

"Noll! Where are your manners?" Madoka interjected, I rolled my eyes and turned look at everyone.

" I have perfect manners, but I only show them to people whom I deem worthy." I said smirking. Madoka turned red from fury, and I could've sworn she had steam coming out of her ears.

"Why you litt-"

"NOOOO!" I heard Mai scream as she bolted up into a sitting position, breathing hard.

"Mai!" I called her sitting on the edge of the couch retaking her hand. She looked at me and gave me a shaky smile and said, "I-I-I'm okay."

"Are you alright Taniyama-San?" I heard Lin ask from his spot in front of the monitors. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little spooked, and that's Mai to you." she replied while glaring and jabbing her finger in the air at him. I couldn't help but smirk 'Still the same idiot,I see.'

"And she's back ladies and gentleman." Yasuhara said causing the group to chuckle. I turned my attention back to Mai who was staring of into space, just as I was about to ask if she was okay someone walked in...

 **Mai POV:**

"Oh~ Thank goodness your awake Akemi!" Madam Davina called while trapping me in a bone crushing hug. 'Wow I haven't heard that nickname in a while.' I thought as I was pulled out of the arms of Madam Davina into ones that are warm, gentle, and smell like autumn. 'Only one person I know smells like that.' I looked up with into bright emerald green eyes. I launched my arms around his neck while he picked me up and started spinning me around. I squealed,"Dimitri-kun stop!" I managed to say through my giggles.

Once he put me down I smiled brightly, then he took my hand and bowed with flourish. "Please forgive my actions Lady Akemi!" I giggled, but stopped and blushed when he kissed the back of my hand.

We were broken out of our movement when someone coughed. Dimitri let go of my hand as we turned around meeting the seven shocked and confused faces of the gang, a smirking Madam Davina, and one pissed off looking narcissist.

"Explain." Naru spat; jaw set tight, while glaring at Dimitri.

"Hey, what crawled up your but and died?" I asked seriously as I plopped back down on the couch. Every got a crack out of that. I even saw a small smirk on Lin's face. Only when Naru's death glare turned nuclear, did I raise my white flag.

I sighed, "Fine. Do you want me to start at the begining?" All nodded except two, Dimitri sat down next to me. I smirked, 'Well let's see how they react to a joke shall we?'

"Dimitri is my fiance." I deadpanned.

"YOUR WHAT?!" They yelled. I saw Dimitri smirking at me, I knew he caught on to my joke.

"You are so cruel to lying to your friends like that, Akemi." he said flicking my nose, I giggled.

"Wait so he's not your fiance?" Bou-san asked. 'Time for payback, huh Dimitri?'

I gagged in discust, "Me. Marry Him?" I jabbed my thumb at Dimitri, "Ewwwwwwww!"

"Ohh come on~ Akemi no need to be cruel to your childhood sweetheart." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Wait why do you keep calling Mai-chan, Akemi?" Madoka asked.

I giggled, "It's a nickname that my dad called me by all of the time when he was alive. Ake means 'bright', while 'mi' stands for beautiful. So when I asked my dad why he called me that he said 'Because one day you will be bright and beautiful like your mother.' So from that day whenever my dad called me that, the people around me did to." I finished with a shrug and a sad smile on my face.

"So how do you now Dimitri-san, and why did you say he was your fiance?" John questioned. Dimitri, Madam Davina, and I all laughed at that.

"I know him firstly because my parents were good friends with Madam Davina when they were alive and Dimiti-kun and I grew up together, secondly when we were little we used to always play house. He would be the dad, I the mom and-" the words wouldn't come out thinking of her and our past together.

"Yuuki would be the baby." Dimitiri finished, sorrow etched in his voice.

"Who's Yuuki?" Naru asked, neither of us answered.

"Yuuki was their best friend when they attended this academy. She was four, Mai was five, Dimitri was seven at the time it happened." Madam Davina intervened sorrow laced in her tone.

"I need some air" I stated rushing out of base, not once looking back.

 **Naru POV:**

"So how do you now Dimitri-san, and why did you say he was your fiance?" John questioned. Dimitri, Madam Davina, and Mai all laughed at that.

"I know him firstly because my parents were good friends with Madam Davina when they were alive and Dimiti-kun and I grew up together, secondly when we were little we used to always play house. He would be the dad, I the mom and-" Mai stopped and her face displayed sadness.

"Yuuki would be the baby." Dimitiri finished, sorrow etched in his voice.

"Who's Yuuki?" I questioned, both of them kept quiet not looking up once.

"Yuuki was their best friend when they attended this academy. She was four, Mai was five, Dimitri was seven at the time it happened." Madam Davina intervened. 'So Mai attended here?' I aksed myself.

"I need some air" Mai stated running from the room, I had made to follow her but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"She needs time, Shibuya-san. Let her be for now. She will tell you when the time comes." Madam Davina stated. I could only nod before walking to the monitors and sitting down, "Get back to work, I don't pay you for doing nothing." I snapped at my team as the clients excused themselves. Madam Davina's words echoing inside my head.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys liked this chapter:)

Oh if you guys are confused:

\- Okāsan: Stands for mother (When they were little Yuuki was the baby & Mai was the mom)

\- Akemi: I found this Japanese nickname and I thought it suited Mai perfectly (The meaning is in the story)

Soooo anyways I'll see you guys on the next update! Review, Follow & Fave PLZZZZZZ!:)

With Love~

M.E.


	5. The Case Of The Dark Swan Part III

**A/N:** Sup Guys! A HUGE BIG AMAZING **THANK YOU** TO ALL WHO REVIEWD, FOLLOWED, & FAVED. I LOVE Y'ALL!

So anyways let's get on with the 5th Chapter shall we?

* * *

Chapter Five

Case of The Dark Swan Part III

 **Mai POV:**

I ran from the base to one of my famous getaways in the academy. The roof.

Once I was out of the building and into the open air I took in a deep breath of cool fresh air. When I was walking to the ledge I noted that the sun was setting over the horizon of the small acres of woods that surrounded the academy. I sighed letting my thoughts run am-muck.

' _This case has to deal with Yuuki, she's turning dark Mai. Only you can save her._ '

' _Oh~, but I think it's really funny!Okāsan~'_

 _'Yuuki.'_

'W _hen we were little we used to always play house. He would be the dad, I the mom and-_ '

' _Yuuki would be the baby._ '

' _Who's Yuuki?_ '

' _Yuuki was their best friend when they attended this academy. She was four, Mai was five, Dimitri was seven at the time it happened._ '

"Yuuki..." My voice cracked as tears rolled down my face. I slid town the side of the ledge and hugged my legs, feeling the brisk chill of night.

 **Naru POV:**

"Naru-bou, we can't find Jou-chan anywhere-" Takigawa said walking into the base.

Miss Matsuzki intervened "Yeah, and it's bedtime. Plus my feet are killing me-"

"Well only 'cause you're wearing stupid heels, if you w-" *SMACK* Miss Matsuzaki smirked triumphantly, with the offending handbag dangling in one hand while checking her nails on the other.

"Oi, you old hag what's-" Takigawa gulped baking away like an injured puppy when Matsuzaki raised her handbag tauntingly.

I sighed 'I should send these idiots to bed. I have my own methods of finding my Mai.' I thought while rubbing my temples. 'Huh, my Mai. I like the way that sounds.' I shook my head of any greedy thoughts and addressed the team, "If you all are done fooling around, you can turn in for the night. I will continue to search for Mai."

"But Noll, what if the spirit attacked he-"

"It hasn't. I haven't felt the spirit's presence since before Mai was attacked the first time. So Naru should be able to locate her unscathed." Miss Hara stated with finality.

So it took a few minutes for everyone to leave base to their respected rooms. Now it was only Lin and I.

I sighed as I got up and walked to the door. "You know Noll, you've been sighing a whole lot since we got back in Japan. You know what they say about that don't you?" Lin said not turning away from his computer screen. "Humor me." I said looking back at him one hand on the door knob.

Only now did he turn and look me in the eyes, "It means you're a fool in love."

I opened the door, as I walked out I answered him, "Then this is the first time I, Oliver Davis am a fool."

...

I walked into my room to my dufflebag. I rummaged threw a few pockets till I found my target. I smiled warmly as I pull it out.

It is a picture of just Mai and myself. It was after a snowball fight ensued after the Silent Christmas case at the church a couple of years ago. Mai is giving a peace sign with one arm while her other one was slung around my neck pulling me down to her height, she a huge smile on her face.

'Okay. Come on Noll focus. Where are you Mai?' I close my eyes and use just a small portion of my powers to find Mai.

 _The Roof_ , I heard a voice say.

When I opened the door to the roof I was greeted with a brush of brisk night air. 'Mai must be freezing, she didn't grab a jacket.' I thought looking for any sign of her. My eyes softened when they landed on Mai, curled up in a ball asleep. I kneel down next to her, take off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. As I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to base, I whispered in her ear, "You're an idiot, but an idiot I'm in love with." she snuggled into me. That made me smile a true smile. A smile I only reserve for her.

About thirty minutes after I returned to base and put Mai down on the couch, Lin turned in for the night a couple of minutes ago. Did Mai start to wake up.

 **Mai POV:**

I groaned as I opened my eyes to what appears to be the base. I closed my eyes again composing my thoughts, 'I guess they came looking for me and found me asleep up there. What's so warm?' I thought as I sat up the warmth disappeared. Confused I turn around to find a suit jacket, a black suit jacket to be exact.

'Is this Naru's?' I asked myself taking it into my lap.

"I see you're up." I heard him say, I look up to see Naru walking to me with a cup of tea.

"Yeah sorry I ran out on you guys like that." I apologized as he sat down next to me offering the cup to me. I smile as I offer him his jacket, "Trade ya'." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as we traded the objects.

As I start sipping the tea he made me and I think back to he last time he made me tea, on the Urado case. Unconsciously my hand makes my way to my neck and I shiver at the memory of that dream.

"Mai are you thinking about, that case?" Naru asked with caution.

I snorted, "You're making it sound like Urado is Lord Voldemort or something."

He raised another quizzical eyebrow, 'Why I aughta.'

"Hey, I read too you know!" I said turning away from him pouting as I sipped my tea.

"I didn't say anything Mai. I guess with your lack of brain cells you're hearing things." he says moving closer to me.

I scoot further, to where I'm pressed against the armrest of the couch and state, "For your information while you've been gone I have gotten straight A's in all my curriculum, perfect attendance, have gotten plenty scholarship's, run for student body president, joined the cheer leading team, become the cheer captain, and been put on the honor roll." I finished looking up noting his face is as close as it was in the van earlier I squeaked, and turned my face down to hide my blush, finding my fingers very interesting.

I heard Naru sigh, "Mai, look at me." I didn't make any attempt to move. He sighed again and raised my chin to level with his face, but I didn't meet his gaze.

"Mai, look at me. Please." My eyes widened as I looked at the boy in front of me. He dropped his hand as I still stared at him wide eyed.

"Mai, I want to talk about the way we left things when I left." He said, I looked away from him.

"There's nothing to talk about, you already rejected me." I said placing the tea cup on the table and stood up, but before I could leave a hand in mine stopped me.

"What do you mean I rejected you?" Naru asked.

I ripped my hand away from his and turned toward him with tears blurring my vision, "I told you my feeling for you because you were leaving and I didn't want to live with the regret of you not knowing but instead of rejecting me the right way you had to push my feelings on to your brother. You said that I loved him but in truth it's you, it's always been you."

I finished letting my tears flow freely while I look at him. "I get it if I'm not good enough for you. Because I know you can do better than me, but don-mmm" I was stopped by a pair of soft lips on mine. 'Why is he kssing me?' I asked myself while gazing wide-eyed at his eyelids.

When he released my lips he cupped my cheek put his forehead on mine, and looked deep into my eyes, "Idiot, that wasn't a rejection. I thought you were putting your feelings for Gene onto me." "Why would you think that I-"

"Everyone preferred Gene instead of me, Mai. He was the better twin, the better half."

"You say Gene was the better half and the better twin, but I didn't fall in love with that half. I fell in love with the one that prefers being a tea loving idiot scientist of a narcissist. I fell in love with your bossing me around and your teasing. Yes I love Gene but as a brother or a friend. I love you, Oliver Davis. I love you, my Naru. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I finished.

"And I love you Mai Taniyama. I will always love you, my Idiot."

"You are such a-mmm" His lips silenced me once again.

"When will you learn?" Naru asked after ending the kiss.

"Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot scientist." He smiled a geniuine smile at me and bent down to kiss me again.

* * *

 **A/N:** BOOM SHAKA LAKA! They are together at last~

Shoutout to all the Potterheads reading this! I just thought that was a perfect reference!

Review, Follow, Favorite, Your Choice.

With Love~

M.E.


	6. The Case Of The Dark Swan Part IV

**A/N:** Long Time No See! Yes I'm back with a new update for you all! Hopefully I will be updating frequently, if not daily then hopefully weekly. Soooooo yeah let's get into it!

* * *

Chapter Six

The Case Of The Dark Swan Part IV

 **Naru POV:**

I was sitting in front of the monitors watching for anything out of the ordinary. I smiled when I gazed at the monitor for the kitchen watching Mai make tea.

 ** _~ A Few Minutes Ago~_**

 _"Mai, I want to talk about the way we left things when I left." I said to her, 'Now or never.' I thought._

 _"There's nothing to talk about, you already rejected me." Mai said placing the tea cup on the table and stood up, but before she could leave I stood up and grabbed her hand._

 _"What do you mean I rejected you?" I asked her, 'She chose Gene. How did I reject her?' I though. She ripped her hand away from mine and turned toward me with tears welling up in her eyes, 'What?' I thought, my heart wrenching at the sight of her tears._

 _"I told you my feeling for you because you were leaving and I didn't want to live with the regret of you not knowing but instead of rejecting me the right way you had to push my feelings on to your brother. You said that I loved him but in truth it's you, it's always been you." She finished letting the tears flow freely while she looked at me, she continued, "I get it if I'm not good enough for you. Because I know you can do better than me, but don-mmm" I stopped her rambling by pressing my lips onto her soft intoxicating lips. 'If anything I'm not good enough for her.' I thought as I put three years of bottled up passion into my first kiss with my one and only love._

 _When I released her lips I cupped her cheek rested my forehead on hers, and looked deep into those gorgeous brown orbs and said, "Idiot, that wasn't a rejection. I thought you were putting your feelings for Gene onto me." "Why would you think that I-"_

 _"Everyone preferred Gene instead of me, Mai. He was the better twin, the better half."_

 _"You say Gene was the better half and the better twin, but I didn't fall in love with that half. I fell in love with the one that prefers being a tea loving idiot scientist of a narcissist. I fell in love with your bossing me around and your teasing. Yes I love Gene but as a brother or a friend. I love you, Oliver Davis. I love you, my Naru. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She finished, 'I finally have someone to love again...' I thought._

 _"And I love you Mai Taniyama. I will always love you, my Idiot."_

 _"You are such a-mmm" My lips silenced her once again._

 _"When will you learn?" I asked after ending the kiss._

 _"Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot scientist." I smiled a geniuine smile rese_ _rved only for her, and bent down to kiss those sweet lips again._

 **~Present Time~**

"Naru, are you in there?" Mai's voice brought me out of my revieve. Now noticing the cup of steaming hot tea infront of my face, "Thanks Mai." I said taking the long awaited beverage from her and letting it glide smoothly down my throat.

'God how I've missed her tea. Her smiles and laughter. Her all together' I thought glancing Mai's way.

Mai was sitting on the couch reading the novel... 'Wait is that Pride and Predjudice?' I thought to myself raising an eyebrow at her choice of literature.

"Why don't you take a picture. It will last longer?" Her voice broke me from my mental musings.

I turned to face the monitors and replied, "That won't be nessecary, I was just going to wait for you to ask for my aid in reading a novel for a higher level of learning." Smirking to myself I thought, 'Baited and...'

The next thing I heard was a huff and thew snapping of a book, 'Hooked.' Mai turned my chair around and glared her oh so adorable glare and said, "You know you should treat me better than that now." I was still smirking at her outburst as I slinked my arms around her waist and said. "Oh? And how am I supposed to treat you?"

'This should be good' I thought my smirk growing more devious by the second as I inched her body towards me, waiting for the right moment.

"I don't know like a usual boyfriend would treat his girlfriend?" she said in a matter of factly tone of voice.

After she said that I pulled her onto my lap to where she was straddling me and put a very passionate kiss upon her lips.

 **Mai POV:**

"I don't know like a usual boyfriend would treat his girlfriend?" I stated in a 'Duh' voice.

At that moment he pulled me onto his lap to where I was stradling his hips. I didn't even have time to react because he smashed his lips onto mine in my second kiss which was more passionate and heated than the first. His hand that was on my hip moved up under my shirt and onto my back. I arched into him and moaned, obviously he thought my moan meant 'Enter' as he move his tongue inside my mouth. This made me moan even more as I brought my hands that were on his chest to where one was on the back of his neck and the other entagling itself into his raven locks.

"Should I let you to finish and come back later or will you go and finish elsewhere?" a deep monotone voice made me jump off of Naru's lap and put a good distancwe between us. We looked up to see a smirking Lin at the base door leaning against the doorway.

"What are you doing here Lin?" Naru questioned looking at the onmyougi with one of his If-Looks-Could-Kill glare.

"I'm here for my shift." Lin said walking and sitting in the chair next to Naru. Naru gave a curt nod and said, "Then we will be going to bed then." Walking to me Naru said, "You are sleeping with me tonight in case the ghost kidnaps you in your sleep." He grabbed my hand leaving me no room to argue as he dragged me to his room.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there is another chapter for you guys!

Yup it kinda got a little steamy, but I just went with it soooooooo. Yeah!

Hope you enjoyed! See ya next time!

With Love~

M.E.


	7. The Case of the Dark Swan Part V

**A/N:** OML! Yes I know it's basically been two years since I last updated. I took all of your suggestions from last time and tweaked the story some since it hasn't been worked on in FOREVER! I finally decided to pick this story back up and start writing again. Also if you guys have any suggestions on The Dark Swan Case cause I know where I was going with this case in the first place, but I might need some help from you guys so yeah! Anyhoo~ On with this Chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Case of the Dark Swan Part V

 **Naru POV:**

I pulled Mai along with me down the corridor into a little spare room that I was given to use throughout this case. I opened the door for her and let her go in, me following while closing the door.

"Uuuuum, Naru?" I heard Mai squeak nervously. I turned around and pointed my gaze at her. Molten brown eyes lock with icy blue ones. For a moment all was still. I could see my future with this beautiful girl in front of me.

"Yes Mai?" I inquired. "U-um w-well there's only one bed." She stuttered while blushing and becoming very interested in her sneakers. 'God she's adorable!' it took all of my will power not to crash my lips on her soft plump ones.

"Idiot. Of course there's only one bed. We can share, after all we are boyfriend and girlfriend now." I pestered her while wrapping my arms around her waist and giving her a swift but loving kiss. "Besides, I don't bite." I kissed her cheek then leaned down to her ear and whispered, "too hard."

"NARU!"

 **Mai POV:**

"NARU!" I looked up at him blushing like crazy.

Then he did something I never thought the great narcissist would ever do, he laughed. I peered into those icy blue depths and saw true happiness. I could see my future with this narcissistic paranormal investigator in front of me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked the boy in question. Giggling I shook my head and looked down at is warm arms embracing me and back up into those blue jewel eyes. Then with a serious look and tone said, "Who are you and what have you done with Oliver Davis?"

He let me go as he chuckled going over to a suitcase I supposed was his and started getting his clothes to change.

"I'm serious my narcissist would never laugh like that so you're either possessed or an an impostor."

He again chuckled and walked back over towards me gazing deep into my eyes, "Your narcissist?"

"Really?" I raised a brow, "that's what you got out of that?"

"Yup" he said popping the "p" and kissed my cheek before heading to what I assumed to be the bathroom to change.

'Kami help me. I think something's wrong with him'

'He's in looooove~'

'Gene?!'

'No don't you remember I'm the toothfairy~'

'Go away, Gene.'

'But I'm your spirit guide'

'Oh you won't be able to guide nothing unless you go away'

'Okay, okay I see I'm not wanted.'

'Thank you'

It was quiet for a second I guessed he was gone. I was sooo wrong.

'Remember to use protection!'

"GENE!"

"Mai, you are you okay?!" Naru said hurriedly exiting the bathroom.

"Yes it's just my 'spirit guide' is being a total sarcastic douche wad." I pouted

...

 _(Dream)_

 _Once again I'm left standing in the ever familiar dreamscape. I just started walking around the endless black landscape with glowing orbs that drew upwards. Just then I started to hear crying, that of a child._

 _"Hello?" I asked into the abyss_

 _Suddenly I'm transported into a different place. It appeared to be the foyer of the ballet academy, if it were white and luminous._

 _"Hello? Where are you? I can help you." I sated turning on my heel searching every which way until..._

 _"M-Mai?" I heard a sorrowful small voice behind me. I turned around very quickly making my head rush and glanced up the staircase._

 _Tears blurred my vision as I gazed upon the figure of a four year old in a white ballet costume with her black hair tied up in a perfect bun on the top of her little head. Big doe like hazel eyes looked down at me with love and admiration._

 _"Yuuki"_

 _The figure then bounded down the stairs and leaped into my arms. Sobs making her small form quaver in my embrace._

 _"I-I m-misssssssed you-u soooooooo mu-ch Mai-chan" her little voice filled my ears which caused me to break and soon the tears that had earlier flooded my vision darted down my cheeks._

 _"I missed you to Yuuki" I held her tighter afraid she would disappear._

 _Yuuki then pushed me away as if I had scalded her. Fear and helplessness burned in the depths of her big hazel eyes._

 _"Yuuki? What's wrong?" I questioned reaching out to comfort her but she retracted from my touch afraid. But of what?_

 _"Yuuki I can help you, my friends and I can hel-"_

 _"No you can't!" She said sobs took of her small form again_

 _"It will hurt all of you like it hurt me." I looked at the broken image of my once childhood friend._

 _"What will hurt us Yuuki? What do you mean it hurt you? How?" I pressed gently reaching out and succeeding in bringing the heartbroken little girl closer to me._

 _"I-IIIt wwwww-ants to hu-urt people." she hiccuped calming down a bit. I pulled her into my chest and caressed her hair to help further calm her down._

 _"What wants to hurt people Yuuki" She shivered at my question. So I tried asking a different question._

 _"How did it hurt you?"_

 _Yuuki's breath caught in her throat as she responded._

 _"It made me the Black Swan"_

* * *

 **A/N:** BUH BUH BUUUUUUUUUH! Clifhaaaaaangeeeeer~

Hopefully you all liked this chapter. If so Follow, Favorite, and Review. If you have any suggestions or ideas don't be afraid to tell me!

See you guys on the next update!

With Love~

M.E.


End file.
